


Date Night

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: It is close to Armageddon and Aziraphale admits that there are some things that he wishes he was able to do before it all comes apart.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is another idea from my beautifully amazing girlfriend. She makes my entire heart glow and I hope she loves this.

  
“What’s wrong, angel?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale sighed. 

“There’s just so much I want to do before the end of the world,” Aziraphale admitted. “So much left to accomplish, but not enough time to do it.” 

“Just name something that’s really high on the list that you really want but have never gotten. We’ll do it together. It’s not like we have anything better to be doing right now anyway.” 

“Well . . .” Aziraphale said, unsure if he wanted to actually admit what he wanted most. “There is this one thing I’ve been wanting for a long time. . .” 

“Name it and consider it done,” Crowley said. 

“I’ve never actually been on a date with anyone,” Aziraphale said. “It seems like quite a nice pastime. I’ve just never made the time or found a person to do it with.”

“You named it, consider it done,” Crowley said. “I’ll be back at six to pick you up.” 

“But-” Crowley put his finger up. 

“You named it, consider it done,” Crowley said more firmly. 

“Oh alright,” Aziraphale said. Crowley smiled. 

“You won’t be disappointed.” 

***

Crowley spent the rest of the day planning. How did one plan a date? He’d certainly never done it before. In fact, he’d never even been on a date. It just really wasn’t anything he’d ever been all that interested in. Humans weren’t interesting enough for him to want to waste his time trying to get to know any particular individual, and the only other immortal being he knew was an angel. Someone who was quite firmly off-limits because of that fact. 

To make up for that fact, he spent the day watching various movies that were supposed to be romantic or whatever. Most of them seemed highly unrealistic and stupid, but it was what he had to go off of. It would have to do. He gathered the materials to make the angel a homemade meal (as that seemed to be the most romantic thing that was consistent over all of the movies). He got out all sorts of candles and put them out. Candlelight also seemed to be very romantic for some reason. He couldn’t imagine why. It made it harder to see. 

Right before he headed off to pick Aziraphale up for the night, he stopped into Target to pick up a quick bouquet of roses. Roses were nice. They also seemed to mean love to humans. Every one of the romantic movies he’d watched seemed to feature them. 

When he pulled up to Azirpahale’s bookshop, he held the roses behind his back when he knocked on the door. Aziraphale was absolutely stunning. He hadn’t done anything differently, but Crowley couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his blue eyes were and how nicely his clothes complimented his body. 

“Why hello to my wonderful date for the night,” Crowley said. He handed the roses to Aziraphale. 

“Oh my!” Aziraphale said as he took them. “These are absolutely beautiful.” Aziraphale shook his head. “You really didn’t have to do all of this,” he said. Crowley smiled. 

“My dear, we are only getting started,” Crowley said. “Besides, this is your first and probably only date. I  _ had  _ to make it good.” Aziraphale put his hand over his heart. 

“I am truly flattered,” he said. Crowley shrugged. It was really nothing when it really came down to it. “Let me just take these and find a spot for them and then we will be off, do come in for a moment though.” Crowley stepped inside and closed the door as Aziraphale walked off to find a proper vase for the flowers. He often bought himself flowers because he enjoyed them, so he knew he had something somewhere for them. Once he found the vase, he came back to Crowley and smiled. “Alright, I am quite ready.” 

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hand, much to Aziraphale’s surprise. Crowley grinned and led Aziraphale out to the Bentley. He opened the door for the angel and shut it once the angel was inside. This was something that the humans called “chivalry.” He didn’t understand the importance of it, but he wasn’t about to leave a single thing out of this date. 

“We’re going to your apartment?” Aziraphale asked in puzzlement. Crowley nodded. 

“Of course,” Crowley said, “Where else are we going to have a home-cooked meal? At the Ritz? I think not.” 

“You cooked?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded. 

“Of course. Only the best for my date of the night,” Crowley replied. He led the angel up to his apartment. Aziraphale gasped once he saw and smelled what was waiting. 

“You’ve really gone all out for this, haven’t you?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley shrugged. 

What he really wanted to say was “yes, of course I went all out, I’ve loved you for the last six thousand years. I want only the best for you.” He couldn’t say that though. This was purely because the angel wanted to check something off of his bucket list. It wasn’t a real date by any means. Instead of saying that, Crowley walked into the kitchen and began dishing out the food. He’d spent a lot of time preparing it. He was only hoping it would taste as good as it looked. 

“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale said once he saw what Crowley had made. Crowley smiled and handed Aziraphale his plate. 

“I hope this will be good enough,” Crowley said, though he knew perfectly well that it was going to be good enough. The angel just loved food. A steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans would more than suffice the angel. He got out two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Once he poured the drinks he sat down to enjoy his own plate of food. 

“This is too much,” the angel said. “This is absolutely perfect. You are too much.” Crowley shrugged. 

“It’s nothing, really,” the Crowley replied. He watched as the angel closed his eyes to really savor the food. Crowley had really tried to make it the best he possibly could. Aziraphale only deserved the best. Once the meal was done, Crowley quickly cleaned it up before rejoining Aziraphale at the table. “I’m not really sure what happens now,” Crowley admitted.” Aziraphale thought for a moment. 

“I have a confession to make,” the angel said. 

“Do tell.” Aziraphale took a deep breath. For the first time in his life, he felt like he didn’t have the words to explain exactly what he was feeling. He moved closer to Crowley and stared at Crowley’s lips. Crowley caught him staring but didn’t know what to make of it. “I’m having a  _ wonderful _ time,” Crowley whispered. “There’s no one I’d rather be here with right now than with you.” Aziraphale bit his lip before deciding to do it. 

He kissed Crowley. It was the only way he knew to express exactly how he was feeling. Six-thousand years of knowing a demon really did a number on an angel’s feelings towards the said demon. He had loved the demon for centuries but had never had the courage to say it. Now they were on the brink of losing each other forever. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t try to express to Crowley how he felt, how he’d always felt. 

“Tell me how you really feel,” Crowley teased when Aziraphale pulled away. Aziraphale blushed.

“I-I’m sorry, I should have asked and-” Crowley shook his head and kissed Aziraphale on the cheek. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that since the beginning,” Crowley whispered. 

“You have?” Aziraphale squeaked. Crowley nodded. 

“I love you, angel,” Crowley said. “I’m not supposed to, I’m a demon, you’re an angel. Demons aren’t supposed to  _ care  _ about other beings. But I do. I care so much about you. If anything were to happen to you, a part of me would die too.” 

“I-” 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Crowley said. “I know our situation is hard. If head office finds out . . .” Crowley shook his head. “Well, I don’t know what’ll happen then. But I don’t care. You are worth  _ everything _ .” 

Aziraphale felt as if he was dreaming. He’d been waiting for Crowley to confess like this for a long time. He’d started to believe that the demon didn’t actually like him in the way he loved the demon. Now he knew that wasn’t true in the slightest. Aziraphale didn’t sleep, so this couldn’t possibly be a dream. 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
